indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ian Dury
Ian Dury (12 mei 1942 - 27 maart 2000) was een Brits zanger, liedjesschrijver en bandleider. Hij is vooral bekend als oprichter en voorman van de Britse band Ian Dury & The Blockheads. Biografie Jeugdjaren Dury wordt op 12 mei 1942 geboren in Harrow, West-Londen als zoon van een Ierse moeder; zijn vader is buschauffeur. Na de oorlog verhuist het gezin naar Upminster, Essex. In 1949 heerst er een polio-uitbraak, en tijdens een vakantie in Southend-on-Sea zwemt Dury in besmet water; hij raakt gedeeltelijk verlamd. Twee jaar later gaat hij naar een school voor gehandicapte kinderen in Chailey. Dury laat zich niet belemmeren door het feit dat hij polio heeft opgelopen en groeit op tot een tiener met interesses in rock-'n-roll, jazz en schilderen. In 1964 gaat hij naar de prestigieuze Royal College of Art waar Peter Blake, later bekend van de Sgt. Pepper-hoes, hem de kneepjes van de schilderkunst bijbrengt. Vanaf 1967 staat Dury zelf voor de klas; hij woont dan in Canterbury en wordt tijdens zijn eerste huwelijk vader van twee kinderen, Baxter (1970) en Jemima (1972). Kilburn & The High Roads Dury besluit dat zijn toekomst niet in het schilderen ligt maar in de muziek. In 1970 wordt hij zanger van de band Kilburn & The High Roads (verwijzing naar Kilburn High Road); hun eerste optreden is op 5 december 1971 in de Croydon School of Art en in de daaropvolgende jaren bouwen ze een live-reputatie op in het kroegen- en universiteitencircuit. In 1973 staan de Kilburns in het voorprogramma van The Who tijdens de Quadrophenia-tournee waarna ze een contract tekenen bij Dawn Records; in 1975 verschijnen het album Handsome en de singles Billy Bentley en Crippled With Nerves. Daarna gaat de band uit elkaar. The Blockheads Dury richt met diverse ex-Kilburns The Blockheads op en wordt door de in opkomst zijnde punkgeneratie als een antiheld onthaald. In 1977 tekent hij een contract bij het toen net gestarte Stiff Records. Aan het eind van dat jaar verschijnt het debuutalbum New Boots & Panties waarvan de eerste single Sex & Drugs & Rock ’n Roll begin 1978 een grote hit wordt; een die in minder dan drie minuten (en in vier woorden) aangeeft waar het uiteindelijk in de muziek (en dus in het leven) om draait. De opvolgende singles zijn What A Waste (later gesampled in Can I Kick It ? van A Tribe Called Quest) en Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick, een vrolijk nummer met een opmerkelijke tekst, aangezien Dury de enige is die rhythm stick op Ich liebe dich weet te laten rijmen. Wederom heeft hij een grote hit te pakken; nr. 1 in de Engelse top 40 in november 1978. In mei 1979 komt de langverwachte tweede plaat uit; Do It Yourself ligt in het verlengde van New Boots, maar dan met disco-invloeden; voorbeelden zijn Inbetweenies en Reasons To Be Cheerful dat in Engeland tot de derde plaats komt. In 1980 stapt pianist en gitarist Chas Jankel op; hij verhuist naar Californie om daar aan een solocarrière te werken. Met Wilko Johnson, zanger/gitarist van Dr. Feelgood wordt het album Laughter opgenomen, maar het succes van de twee voorgangers wordt niet geëvenaard en in 1981 breekt Ian Dury met zowel de Blockheads als met Stiff. Dury gaat weer samenwerken met Chas Jankel en vraagt Sly & Robbie om zijn volgende plaat (opgenomen op de Bahama's) te produceren. Het op Polydor uitgebrachte Lord Upminster wordt echter overschaduwd door de controverse rond Spasticus Autisticus, het nummer dat Dury in opdracht van Unicef heeft geschreven voor het Internationale jaar van de Gehandicapten; de BBC weigert het te draaien vanwege de compromisloze tekst: :So place your hard-earned peanuts in my tin :And thank the Creator you're not in the state I'm in :So long have I been languished on the shelf :I must give all proceedings to myself Vertaling: :Dus gooi je hardverdiende centen maar in mijn mok :En dank de Schepper dat je er niet net zo aan toe bent als ik :Zo lang heb ik op mijn plank liggen wachten :Daarom moet ik alle opbrengsten aan mezelf geven Het refrein "I'm spasticus, autisticus" was afgeleid van het antwoord dat rebellerende Romeinse gladiatoren gaven op de vraag (tenminste, in de filmversie van Stanley Kubrick) wie van hen Spartacus was; allen antwoorden met de naam van hun leider "Ik ben Spartacus" om hem te beschermen. Pas in 1984 verschijnt er weer nieuw plaatwerk; 4000 Weeks' Holiday (het aantal weken dat een mensenleven van 75 jaar duurt) waarop Dury wordt bijgestaan door de Music Students. Het album heeft niets gemeen met de voorgangers en wordt dan ook geen succes. The Blockheads werden wel door producer Trevor Horn ingehuurd als studiomuzikanten voor het nummer Relax van Frankie Goes To Hollywood, maar het bleef echter bij een demoversie. Voor de televisieserie Het Dagboek van Adriaan Mole zingt Dury in 1985 het themanummer Profoundly In Love With Pandora dat in Engeland zijn laatste top 50-notering wordt. Datzelfde jaar treedt hij weer op met de Blockheads en is hij te gast bij Madness tijdens een Kerstconcert voor de werklozen; samen met hun grote held vertolken de boys from Camden de Kilburns-klassiekers Rough Kids en Huffety Puff alswel hun eigen nr. 1-hit House Of Fun. Verder promoot Dury het Japanse computermerk Toshiba ("Hello Tosh, got a Toshiba"). Film, televisie en musicals Ondertussen is Ian Dury zich ook gaan toeleggen op poëzie, televisieprogramma's en films; hij speelt in verschillende films waarvan The Cook, The Thief, His Wife & Her Lover van Peter Greenaway (1989) de bekendste is. Daarnaast heeft hij kleine rolletjes (Engels: cameo appearance) in Pirates van Roman Polanski en in Sylvester Stallones sciencefiction-film Judge Dredd. In 1989 schittert Dury in de zelfgeschreven musical Apples die wordt opgevoerd in het Royal Court Theatre in Londen. "This is the pick of the orchard" zingt hij in het titelnummer, maar de pers is daar niet van overtuigd en rekent genadeloos af met de apples red and green. Maar goed dat Blockheads-bassist Norman Watt-Roy heeft geweigerd om mee te werken aan de musical. Reünie, goede doelen en ziekte In 1990 komen Ian Dury & The Blockheads weer bij elkaar voor een reeks benefietconcerten; drummer Charley Charles heeft kanker. Er verschijnt een live-album dat de band in de belangstelling brengt van een nieuw publiek, maar Charley Charles heeft dit niet meer mogen meemaken. In 1992 staan Ian Dury & The Blockheads in het voorprogramma van het herenigde Madness tijdens de eerste van hun tweejaarlijkse Madstock-festival in Finsbury Park; datzelfde jaar brengt Dury ook een solo-album uit (The Bus Driver's Prayer) en voor het goede doel neemt hij met Toni Halliday, zangeres van de indie-band Curve, een nieuwe versie op van What A Waste. In 1994, het jaar waarin Jankel terugkeert naar Londen, krijgt het optreden op Madstock een vervolg (zanger Suggs bedankt "Ian and his Dury") maar twee weken daarna worden de rollen omgedraaid en staan Madness-leden Chris Foreman en Lee Thompson in het voorprogramma met hun eigen band The Nutty Boys tijdens drie concerten waaronder een benefiet voor het Teenage Cancer Trust. In 1996 overlijdt zijn eerste vrouw Betty aan kanker en ook bij Dury zelf wordt deze ziekte geconstateerd De afscheidsjaren Vlak nadat Dury in mei 1998 bekendmaakt dat hij leverkanker heeft verschijnt het album Mr. Love Pants dat met de Blockheads is opgenomen. De pers beschouwt het als hun beste sinds New Boots & Panties. Er wordt een verrassingsconcert gegeven in het voorprogramma van Paul Weller. Als ambassadeur van Unicef gaat Dury met Robbie Williams, één van de artiesten die hij heeft aangemoedigd om ook lid te worden, naar Sri Lanka om de verspreiding van polio helpen te voorkomen. In december 1998 komt Dury naar Nederland voor een concert in Paradiso en een speciaal project met mayonaiseschilderijen (hij wordt vereeuwigd in de producten van Calve); Lee Thompson is aanwezig in de Amsterdamse poptempel en vraagt Dury om mee te werken aan het nummer Drip Fed Fred dat hij heeft geschreven voor het comeback-album van Madness ("Wonderful"). Medio 1999 wordt het duet tussen Dury en Thompson opgenomen. Inmiddels is Dury ook woordvoerder van het kankerbestrijdingsfonds en organiseert hij in november 1999 een veiling tijdens een windhondenrace. Samen met Madness vertolkt hij Drip Fed Fred dat na de eeuwwisseling op single verschijnt en geplaybackt wordt in de National Lottery Show. De BBC maakt echter bezwaar tegen de zinsregel "We'll take pity on your souls and only cap your knees " ("We zullen jullie sparen en breken enkel jullie knieën") en knipt deze weg. Op 6 februari 2000 geeft Dury een concert in de London Forum dat wordt aangekondigd als New Boots & Panto; het is zijn laatste want op 27 maart komt hij te overlijden . Tribute-concert en album In 2001 verschijnt het tribute-album Brand New Boots & Panties waarop onder meer Paul McCartney en Robbie Williams een liedje van Dury zingen. Een van zijn grafschriften luidde "Een van de weinige echte originele figuren in de Engelse muziekwereld" ("one of few true originals of the English music scene" (The Guardian). Suggs, zanger van Madness, noemde hem "mogelijk de beste tekstschrijver die we ooit hadden" ("possibly the finest lyricist we've seen") Zijn zoon Baxter Dury is ook zanger. Hij zong op de wake na de crematie van zijn vader en heeft zelf twee albums uitgebracht getiteld Len Parrot's Memorial Lift en Floor Show. Erfenis Na het tribute-concert zijn de Blockheads doorgegaan met optreden voor het kankerbestrijdingsfonds. In 2002 verschijnt het album Ten More Turnips From The Tip (Vrij vertaald "Tien extra parels van de zwijnen") met restopnamen uit de jaren 90 plus twee nieuwe nummers, een met Robbie Williams en een met zang van Norman Watt-Roy. Later verschijnt er een compleet nieuw album. Biopic en re-release In 2010 verschijnt de film Sex & Drugs & Rock 'n Roll; Ian Dury wordt hier gespeeld door Andy Serkis die tegenwoordig ook gastzanger is bij de echte Blockheads. Ter gelegenheid van Dury's 10e sterfdag heeft men geprobeerd om via een handtekeningenactie Spasticus Autisticus opnieuw in de hitlijsten te krijgen. Trivia *In een krantenstrip werd de opmerking adding insult to Ian Dury gemaakt. Dit is een woordspeling op adding insult to injury wat zoveel betekent als om de boel nog erger te maken. *Ian Dury werd door Andrew Lloyd-Webber gevraagd om songs te schrijven voor de musical Cats; hij sloeg het aanbod af. "Ik kan zijn muziek niet uitstaan, vooral Don't Cry For Me Argentina is om te kotsen". Discografie * New Boots and Panties (1977) * Do It Yourself (1979) * Laughter (1980) * Lord Upminster (1981) * 4000 Weeks Holiday (1984) * Warts 'n' Audience (Live, 1991) * The Bus Driver's Prayer and Other Short Stories (1992) * Mr Love Pants (1998) * Ten More Turnips from the Tip (Posthumous release, 2002) Externe link * Guardian obituary for Ian Dury Categorie:Brits tekstschrijver Categorie:Brits zanger Categorie:New wave